This invention relates to vision systems for vehicles, and more particularly relates to a vehicular blind spot vision system which provides a driver of a vehicle with information concerning objects located in the driver""s blind spot.
A major cause of driving accidents is a driver""s inability to recognize that another vehicle is proximate the driver""s vehicle and that it is therefore unsafe to change lanes. The most difficult area for a driver to monitor is the driver""s blind spot. Blind spots are attributable to, among other things, voids in coverage provided by mirrors that are positioned on the vehicle and by visual interference caused by objects (e.g. a part of the vehicle or an object being transported thereon or therein) which are located in the driver""s line of vision.
Blind spots are traditionally monitored by the driver turning his head from the forward direction of travel of the vehicle to directly view the area in question. This is typically performed to determine whether another vehicle is proximate the driver""s vehicle. In order for the driver to determine whether it is safe to change lanes, the driver must determine not only if a vehicle is present in the blind spot, but the size of the vehicle and its relative speed. This can only be accomplished if the driver observes the blind spot, and the vehicle that is in the blind spot, for a period of time (typically a few seconds). By turning his head from the forward direction of travel and observing the blind spot, the driver is reducing the chance of getting into an accident with a vehicle that is next to the driver""s vehicle when changing lanes. However, since the driver is not continually observing the roadway that is in front of the vehicle, the likelihood of the driver""s vehicle being involved in a frontal collision increases.
It would be beneficial to have a vehicular vision system which enables a driver to easily view his blind spot, identify the type of vehicle in the blind spot, and identify the relative speed of travel of the vehicle in the blind spot without requiring the driver to turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which enables a driver to view his blind spot without requiring the driver turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which identifies a type of vehicle in the driver""s blind spot without requiring the driver turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system which determines a relative speed of travel of a vehicle in a driver""s blind spot without requiring the driver to turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a blind spot vision system for a vehicle which overcomes inherent disadvantages of known vehicle vision systems.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a blind spot vision system for a vehicle includes at least one camera having a field of view and being positioned on the vehicle such that the field of view corresponds with at least a portion of an area proximate the vehicle which is not visible to a driver when looking in mirrors that are positioned on the vehicle, an object identifier electrically coupled to the camera and identifying an object which is in the field of view of the camera, and a display electrically coupled to the camera which displays an image generated by the camera and provides an indication of the type of object identified by the object identifier which is in the field of view of the camera.
In accordance with another form of the present invention, a blind spot vision system for a vehicle includes at least one camera having a field of view and being positioned on the vehicle such that the field of view corresponds with at least a portion of an area proximate the vehicle which is not visible to a driver when looking in mirrors that are positioned on the vehicle, a relative speed identifier which determines a relative speed of an object which is in the field of view of the camera, and a display electrically coupled to the camera and the relative speed identifier which displays an image generated by the camera and provides an indication of the relative speed of the object which is in the field of view of the camera and displayed on the display.
A preferred form of the vehicular blind spot vision system, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of this invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.